


New Year's Kiss

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompt: Fireworks





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> Prompt: Fireworks

It seemed as if half the city was stood along the river in spite of the cold.

Just not the one person Harry most wanted to be there with him.

He and Severus had quarrelled. Harry'd stormed out and when he returned, Severus was nowhere to be found.

Harry could have tried to trace him but figured he should give him his space.

Only now, as Harry stood alone in the crowd, he wondered why he'd bothered to come at all. 

"Harry."

Harry turned and threw his arms around Severus, kissing him soundly as fireworks lit the dark London sky.


End file.
